


Mommy’s orders~

by SwingKing



Category: BDSM - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingKing/pseuds/SwingKing
Kudos: 1





	Mommy’s orders~

Scarlet and me were never what you call a.....

“Normal” couple.

With many reasons like age, experience, activities, etc. but the weirdest thing about us is definitely our sexual habits.

We are both heavily into the bdsm world and all it’s leather clad glory, I’m a switch myself and throughly enjoy doming her as I please.

But some days she pulls a fast one at me and makes my sub side come reeling out;I let go after some coaxing and drop into sub space.

Today happened to be one of those days, scarlet came home from one of her weddings late at night and I heard her boots stomping up the stairs. Any other time this wouldn’t have bothered me, but I was very busy in ahem-

Play time with myself~

To where my body froze in place as I heard her getting closer to the door, I could’ve scrambled and act like nothing was up but I know she would smell the musk of sex of me and the room.

She slowly started to open the door, well might as well have fun~  
“Hey mommy~” I say with my signature smirk-smile, shifting to bring my body into more light”how was work?”  
She stopped the door halfway open, the hallway was dark and so was the room, but I could feel her eyes burning on me. She stalked up to the edge of the bed, leaning over me to reach the lamp;her breast purposely dangling above me.  
“Oh kitten~” she finally responded as she took in my posture, my hand was still in my shorts and my hair a mess with light sweat damping my forehead.  
“You look like you’ve been busy~”  
Her southern drawl makes me squirm, I go to rub on my clit a little but she grabs my arm and yanks it out my shorts; a puff of my hair peeking out from the lowered shorts.  
“Your not allowed to touch yourself for a week baby” she said that slowly with utter confidence as she licked my fingers clean, all without looking away.  
“But mommy-“ I started to object where she cups my pussy through the shorts giving a harsh squeeze  
“Don’t try and disobey my baby~”  
I weighed my options as my breathing picked up from excitement, if I be good I can get my punishment off easy...but I need to get abused a little tonight so...fuck it  
“Or fucking what?” I spit back at her, daring them with my eyes.  
She just smiled at me tightly in the way you see a mom smile at her kid before she goes off, she then flipped me over and slammed a hand across my ass.

The pain was fucking delicious~

“I see you want to be a slut for me huh lover boy?” She landed a slap for each word as I gasp and whine. I weakly nodded my head earning another spank “such a naughty boy touching themself without mommy’s permission” she pulled the shorts off and continued to spank me, now nothing between my ass and her sharp hand. “Always wanna poke at fires huh?” She takes a break rubbing my butt softly soothing some pain,”I love you my little sub” she said with so much sincerity and care I sobbed louder than I cried from the spanks.  
She lifts me up gently putting me on her lap, massaging my butt as I hug her.  
“You you want me to stop punkin?” She always checked on me even in the heat of passion, she always cared even if she’s mad at me. I gotta please her, show her how much I appreciate her, show her I’m a good lover.

I want to be so good for mommy~  
“N-o mommy, please keep going” she looked in my eyes and smiled as she saw my sincerity, she laid me back down on the bed and grabbed a few things from the dresser. She slipped a silk blind fold on me and a piece of rope on my wrists.  
“You still been a bad boy today baby, and you still need punishment~”.


End file.
